dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Roberto the Robot
Roberto the Robot is the 4th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 3. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Benny *Tico *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Azul *Roberto (debut) *Professor Plyborg (debut) *Tool Star (debut) Summary Dora and Boots encounter a robot named Roberto (aka Robot #101) who is lost. Dora and Boots must help him find his way back to Professor Plyborg's robot workshop. Recap Dora was looking for Boots, who was hiding in a tree. He swings on a vine. As he lands by a bush. He finds a metal boot. They find a robot behind the bush. It had 3 types of tools. A screwdriver, a hammer and a wrench. They tried turning him on but he wouldn't function. The reason was he was missing some batteries. The robot was missing 8 batteries. Dora checks her Backpack for 8 batteries. Luckily, Backpack had that many. The batteries get installed into the robot. Once the batteries got installed and that the robot was turned on, they find out his name was Roberto. Roberto looked around and couldn't his grandpa. So, Dora and Boots help Roberto find him. Dora and Boots check the Map to find Roberto's grandpa named Professor Plyborg. Map says that they have to go across Railroad Bridge, go past the volcano and then they'll find the robot house. So, Dora, Boots and Roberto head off trying to find Railroad Bridge. Roberto extends his legs up high to see it. Now, they were on their way. But there was one problem. Roberto forgot how to walk. So, Dora and Boots help Roberto by doing the robot walk. Benny and Tico needed help with their treehouse because it was broken, due to the wind, and they don't have any tools to fix it. Roberto extends his legs and gets to work. First, he gets out his hammer to pound the nails on the wall to hold it into place. "Tap, tap, tap" says Roberto as he pounds the nails back in. Next, he has to screw in the window. He gets out his screwdriver. "Twist, twist, twist" says Roberto as he twists the screws back in on the window. All that's left to do is to tighten the door. Roberto gets out his wrench. "Turn, turn, turn" says Roberto as he tightens the nuts to hold the door into place. Pretty soon, the treehouse was all fixed and as good as new. Benny and Tico thank Roberto the robot for fixing it and cheered, "Roberto, Roberto, Roberto". "Wait a cool robot", exclaimed Benny. "Muy Bien", added Tico. Suddenly, they hear stars. The stars moved in different directions. They even saw an explorer star named Tool Star. They were able to catch them and put them in the star pocket. Then, Roberto, Dora and Boots got going. Benny and Tico thank Roberto for his help fixing the treehouse. Once Dora, Boots and Roberto got to Railroad Bridge, they saw some train tracks missing on the bridge. Azul was coming towards them. "Stop Azul" they all said together. But Azul was going too fast to stop. So, Roberto had to fix the bridge before Azul the blue train gets close. Roberto's feet changed to wheels. He gets out his hammer and gets to work. Roberto finds a track with one piece and hammers it into place. Next, he finds a track with 2 pieces connected together and hammers it into place. Azul still couldn't stop. Then, Roberto finds a track with 3 pieces connected together. But the last piece was stuck. Tool Star comes to the rescue. Tool Star uses a crowbar and pries the rock off. The final piece was hammered onto the bridge just in time. Dora asked Azul if he was OK. Azul was fine and noticed the robot was fast and asked for his name. His name was Roberto. Azul thanked him for fixing the bridge. And Azul trundled away. Dora, Boots and Roberto had to find out where to go next. They got across Railroad Bridge. Now, they just had to go past the volcano. The problem was a giant rock is obstructing the path. So, Roberto lifts up the giant rock. Then, he sets the giant rock down off screen. Dora and Boots do the robot rock again. As Dora, Boots and Roberto approach the volcano, they hear Swiper the fox. Swiper swipes Roberto's tools and hides them inside the volcano. Roberto's tools are lost inside the volcano. Suddenly, the volcano started to shake which caused the ground to shake which caused everyone else to shake. The volcano erupted. "Ka-boom!" it went. Roberto the robot had to catch his tools. He gets his hammer back. He gets his screwdriver back. Suddenly a bouncy ball obscures the wrench. It appears again and Roberto was quick enough to get it back. Now that Roberto got his tools back, Dora, Boots and Roberto had to figure out where to go next. They went across Railroad Bridge and past the volcano. All they had to do now is go to the robot house. It was very far away. Dora, Boots and Roberto needed a way to get there fast. Suddenly, a robot bike appears behind the tree. On top of that, it was built for 3. Dora checks her Backpack for 3 helmets. Once Dora, Boots and Roberto got their helmets on. A yellow bird streaks up to Roberto telling him that his grandpa is very worried. Boots wondered who that yellow bird was. Roberto tells him that her name was Katie and flies really fast. Dora, Boots and Roberto peddle the robot bike really fast. Together, they follow Katie to a gate. Roberto tells the gate "Open please" in Spanish. They all went through the gate and approached the robot house. They all went inside. Professor Plyborg was so happy to see Roberto back home. Roberto had a robot dog and a robot cat. Roberto introduced his new friends Dora and Boots to Professor Plyborg and he thanked them for bringing Roberto home. And that was the time where Dora and Boots found a robot named Roberto and how he was brought home to his grandpa. Songs *''Robot Walk Travel Song'' *''We Did It!'' Places in episode #Railroad Bridge #Volcano #Grandpa's House Trivia *Roberto needs batteries, so he can work. *Roberto the Robot can change his feet into wheels. *A fireworks sound effect would later be used in "The Mixed-Up Seasons". *Roberto has 3 different tools which are a hammer, a screwdriver and a wrench. *This is the 2nd episode where Swiper hid something in the volcano. The 1st time it happened was on Bouncing Ball. *The scene where Dora and Boots teach Roberto how to robot walk bears a resemblance the Season 2 episode, The Missing Piece, which is the same scene where Swiper swipes Backpack, Dora's sock, and Boots' boot. *Isa does not appear in this episode. *Dora and Boots don't sing the original Travel Song in this episode, they instead sing the Robot Walk Travel Song. Goofs *When the backpack was checked the first time, she didn't have any helmets inside, but she did when she was checked a 2nd time. Gallery Roberto needing batteries.PNG dora,boots and roberto.png 152057.jpg MV5BMjA1MDIwMDU2Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTAzMjQ2MjE@._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg Roberto after fixing the treehouse.PNG going by the treehouse.png Roberto-Fixing-Tran-Tracks.png Dora, Boots, and Roberto about to ride Azul.PNG hugs.png Explorer Star Tool Star Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:2003 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes written by Chris Gifford Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes that Isa is absent